Kingdom of Welcome Addiction
by m4sk
Summary: La sorpresa inunda el rostro de Tony Stark cuando ve frente a uno de los ventanales de Stark Tower como el Dios de las Travesuras le mira fijamente. Nada es lo que parece y su equipo necesita darse cuenta de eso. Frostiron.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:**

**Hola a todos ! :D este es mi primer trabajo con más de un capítulo, intentaré subir cada tres días. Espero que lo disfruten**

**Ninguno de los personajes que son nombrados aquí me pertenecen.**

**Saludos.**

* * *

**UNO**

El silencio rodeaba la torre Stark mientras que el dueño miraba casi sin parpadear la figura frente a él.

Imponente, con los hombros rectos y bien erguidos, Loki daba su primera aparición desde la última, y catastrófica vez que visitó la Tierra.

La sonrisa picante que le caracterizaba estaba presente, así como también una vestimenta más casual, sin dejar de lado el porte elegante.

Los ojos verdes recorrieron la estancia con malicia contenida, cerrando con un movimiento de muñeca el ventanal por el que había ingresado.

_La magia, el colapso._

Reviviendo la sensación electrizante de sentirse en peligro.

Había recibido el mensaje hace algunos días, pero realmente no tomo conciencia de la magnitud del tema, quizá no imaginó la situación presente, no tomó precauciones, no acudió a nadie.

Era Tony Stark reviviendo sus miedos nuevamente, haciéndolos parte de él, intentando curarse por sí mismo.

El Dios de las travesuras, al adivinar sus pensamientos, amplió aún más su sonrisa, intercambiando la chispa de malicia por una de verdadera curiosidad.

Tony Stark no pidió ayuda, no pidió protección.

-Hubo algo en lo que el idiota del soldadito se equivocó la última vez que te enfrentaste a él – habló con voz tenue, como acechando – Eres más de lo que todos creen, eres más que dinero y un egocentrismo mal fingido.

El playboy se estremeció con la carcajada que su interlocutor emitió.

_Miedo._

Aún con la risa y con el veneno de la incredulidad, se escuchó en la estancia: _Eres puro corazón, hombre de hierro._

Anthony calculaba sus probabilidades; probabilidades de salir ileso, de llegar a las pulseras metálicas, de no dejarse caer.

-Es ahora cuando aceptaría una copa, Stark, pero al parecer aún no puedes salir de tu asombro. O más bien yo no te quiero dejar salir.

Al sentir el tono de suficiencia, fue cuando realmente abrió los ojos, su reparación se agito y su corazón desesperó.

_Adrenalina._

Rudolph lo había paralizado, ya no había posibilidades.

El de piel nívea se acercó lo suficiente para tomar entre una de sus manos la cara del mortal.

Dos jugadores, dos lados; un corazón de hielo que aún no ha podido ser derretido y un hombre corrompido. La falta de humanidad de uno y la ternura que desprende el otro.

_Polos opuestos._

Ya no había cetro entre ellos, ni un traje, ni un ejército de alienígenas intentando destruir la ciudad.

Eran sólo dos personas; uno dominando por la fuerza al otro, exigiendo ser oído.

-Tu mente es una máquina. Mucho más impresionante que todas las cosas que construyes. Más impresionante que la de cualquier mortal, hasta incluso, cualquier Dios. Perfecta, imparable, terca, tuya. Sin horizontes, sin obstáculos, libre.

Sentía la voz del malicioso Dios como un arrullo y sus movimientos alrededor de su cuerpo como caricias; y no supo en qué momento se sintió tan cómodo con eso.

_El Dios._

Ahora hablando directamente a su oído, un murmullo simple y suave. Manteniendo su mano en la barbilla de su víctima, y alzándola con cuidado, conociendo la fragilidad del ser humano, para que el veneno con forma de sonido se internara definitivamente en su cerebro.

-Todo en ti es impresionante, hombre de hierro, pero hay algo que definitivamente no entiendo. ¿Por qué desperdiciar ese potencial con gente que ni siquiera lo toma en cuenta? Y, oh… no lo niegues. Empecemos por casa.

_Tus Amigos._

-La joven pelirroja a la que llamas asistente y tu amigo de piel morena, pese a todo lo que has pasado aún siguen actuando sin tu consentimiento, alegando que la mayoría de las cosas es para mejor, cuando ambos sabemos que no es así. Tienes el derecho a equivocarte.

_Tu Equipo_

-El soldadito que los lidera, es quien más te subestima, siempre creyéndose más que tú, juzgando, sacando conclusiones apresuradas, ¡¿PERO QUÉ SABE ÉL?! Nada. No sabe lo que pasaste, no sabe los motivos de tu cambio, no sabe tus razones. Nada. Lo mismo se aplica a los demás, quizás con el único que realmente puedas contar es con la bestia verde por que parece ser el único que siente hacia ti real aprecio. Aun así, ¿ese es tu equipo?

-No te estoy pidiendo que los traiciones, Tony, no te estoy pidiendo nada más que lo que necesito, más de lo que puedes darme.

El Rey de los cuernos – como Anthony lo había llamado en más de una ocasión – se alejó del cuerpo del de piel acaramelada, poniéndose nuevamente frente a él y aumentando el espacio entre ambos.

Con el movimiento de la mano contraria, Tony recién pudo sentir como el alma volvía a su cuerpo, y emitiendo un suspiro de alivio noto como sus extremidades volvían a tener movilidad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Loki? – susurró de momento.

-Ayuda, Stark. 

* * *

_**Reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**EL HOMBRE**

Los días posteriores a eso fueron realmente un infiero para IRON MAN, más bien un infierno entretenido, teniendo en cuenta que había logrado sacar de quicio al inmortal más veces de lo que pudiera contar.

Esta bien, era bastante difícil tratar con el Dios del engaño, porque nunca se sabía cuándo un comentario era apropiado o no, y como se sabe, Tony Stark no es precisamente un hombre al que le preocupan esas situaciones, entonces como el problema era aprender cuando cerrar la boca, y aunque Tony podía tener un título en más de una ingeniería, lamentablemente esa era la única rama que le costaba; provocando, en consecuencia más de un moretón al día.

Y de esa forma pasaron los días, los meses y los Vengadores no eran conscientes del cambio, del intruso entre ellos.

El hombre, propenso a los cambios de estados emocionales repentinos, con una niñez solitaria, bullying en su enseñanza, del cual nadie sabe, el descariño de un padre y la muerte de la madre. La traición de quien fue, más que su tutor, su figura paterna durante años y siendo eclipsado, antes y después por el más maravilloso invento de Howard Stark – léase con sarcasmo – el Capitán América.

Pero no era como si le guardara rencor, esa palabra no existía en su vocabulario; ni siquiera por el difunto Obadiah, no, él no era de esas personas, pero a veces se recriminaba ese hecho.

A veces añoraba un poco de eso, un poco del odio que mantenía a las personas atadas a un propósito de venganza, como cualquiera de los enemigos a los que él se había enfrentado, como hasta el mismo Loki.

Pero nada, en cambio obtenía cargo de conciencia por fabricar armas y matar inocentes, genial.

No estaba en su naturaleza el destruir, quizá si ser autodestructivo, pero evitar a toda costa que su miseria afecte a los demás.

Por ejemplo _ese día._

Todos son conscientes de la ternura que emite el hombre, pese a que puede salir con cualquier tipo de comentario grosero y de muy mal gusto – aunque gracioso, si le preguntan a Potts, gracias- con fama de playboy y de derrochador innato. Su alma sigue siendo tan pura, porque, aunque por muy malintencionado que se vea el comentario, no deja de ser la respuesta de un chico caprichoso – adolescente- que desea dar su punto de vista y que espera que se lo respeten. La falta de malas intenciones, es lo que lo mantiene niño, e inocente.

Loki llevaba dos meses y una semana conviviendo con él y luchando con la tentación, demasiado constante cabe decir, de lanzarlo por la ventana, otra vez.

Él mismo, y desde la habitación de huéspedes, presenció la llegada de la Señorita Potts – hasta entonces novia del susodicho – y del Capitán, con el pretexto de algunos asuntos de SHIELD.

Tony intercambió palabras rápidas con ellos y bajó a su taller en busca de algo.

Su asistente, al verse librada de su presencia y sin ni siquiera recordar a JARVIS, se acercó al mayor y mientras le acariciaba la cara, le besaba. Un beso tierno, de amor por ambas partes y correspondido de principio a fin, para nada frívolo; cargado de cariño, – nimiedades y sentimentalismos diría Loki – que se alargó más de lo esperado, dejando a Tony con la máxima expresión de dolor al ver lo ocurrido. Bueno él no era un santo, pero nunca, y se enorgullece de eso, engañó a alguien.

Dada la casualidad que el objeto en cuestión correspondía al mismo escudo del Capitán, este lo lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces por la ventana, sobresaltando al par de idiotas.

Murmuraron cosas, intentaron hablarle pero cada paso que ellos avanzaban, era uno que él retrocedía. Temblando de pies a cabeza, pensando lo que más de una de las reporteras de mala clase le habían dicho acerca de su futuro amoroso.

Algo dentro del experto maldadoso se rompió al verle en ese estado deplorable.

_La fuerza_

Algo le hizo salir de su escondite y, poniéndose de espaldas frente a él le dio la cara a quienes les miraban horrorizados.

-Creo que Stark, ya ha repetido más de cuatro veces que los quiere fuera y por si el mensaje del escudo no quedó claro, puedo intentar lo mismo pero con ustedes.

-Loki – murmuró el Capitán con rabia mientras ponía a la asistente del genio tras su espalda. Tomando posición de ataque, listo para cualquier cosa.

Loki sonrió con sorna mientras sentía como Stark – _creo que es hora de llamarlo Tony_ – se ubicaba a su lado.

-No es nada Steve, él está aquí por un trato puramente profesional, cumplió su condena y viene en paz.

-¿Aceptaste al Dios del engaño y de las mentiras en tu casa? Definitivamente estás loco…

-Está aquí para ayudarme con un asunto que no es de tu importancia Capitán, así que agradecería que abandonaras mi morada y por favor, por favor; no ve vuelvas a aparecer por aquí.

El hombre paralizado, por una respuesta que definitivamente no esperaba, dio un paso hacia atrás mientras la señorita Potts se dirigía hacia la puerta.

El perfecto mentiroso, al ver que el ''soldadito'' no hacía caso, liberó parte de su magia, de color turquesa, enrollándola como serpientes en sus brazos, mientras que sus ojos tomaban un brillo del mismo color.

Cabe destacar que no se volvió a aparecer por el lugar. Pero que no haya vuelto a mostrar la cara directamente en la casa de Tony, no quiere decir que haya mantenido la boca cerrada, informando a SHIELD, y por consiguiente, al resto de los Vengadores de la presencia del Dios nórdico en la casa del hombre de hierro, acordando sólo entre ellos, claro está, una reunión.

_La junta – mejor dicho, la disputa._

Pasó un mes más luego del encuentro entre ambos polos del equipo. Tony no había dado señales de vida desde entonces y como New York ni otro gran país o ciudad del mundo habían estado en problemas, ellos no habían sido requeridos.

El irónico Dios ya se había habituado a la vida con el mortal, e incluso creando una relación más estrecha. Una retorcida forma de amistad.

Para Tony no era claro aún lo que el Dios le había pedido, luego de la gran primera conversación, y por gran se refiere al monólogo que hizo Loki.

Era la hora de la cena cuando las puertas del elevador que daban a la habitación principal de la torre se abrieron.

Ambos ingeniosos se encontraban frente a una discusión – un tanto absurda – de lo que sería realmente el país de las maravillas, como a Tony le encantaba llamar a Asgard.

Stark percibió la falencia en su sistema de seguridad en el momento en que la voz de JARVIS dejó su acento inglés para volverse totalmente burda y grave.

* * *

_**Agradezco enormemente a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Aquí les va otro**_**:D**

_**Reviews?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hoooola_!_ primero quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, he tenido unos problemas para poder ocupar el pc y eso me ha retrasado mucho, segundo, muchas gracias por los reviews, y sí, esta historia tenía como base ser slash, yaoi o como quieran llamarlo, pero teniendo en cuenta el camino que estoy tomando no estoy muy segura de como va a terminar, aparte es eso lo que me ha demorado, he tenido, también, un pequeño bloqueo a pesar de que la historia esté ya escrita, pero de la nada comencé a cambiar muchas cosas y hoy ni yo tengo la certeza de como va a terminar. Lo que sí puedo decir es que es corta, por que tiene una segunda parte, la que sí o sí será yaoi. Gracias por leer y les dejo el cap.

**Besos, Mask.**

* * *

_**¿EL**__** ENEMIGO?**_

El genio daba vueltas por el gran salón. Ya habían pasado cerca de tres horas desde la visita de su ''equipo'' y poco le quedaba para el ultimátum.

Fury había sido claro. Si él no tomaba la decisión que SHIELD quería, estaría fuera del equipo de los Vengadores.

Pero peor que eso, se le comenzaría a investigar como posible sospechoso de traición.

La intranquilidad reinaba la Torre.

Tampoco podía dejar ir al Dios de las Travesuras, pese a no saber aún que tipo de ayuda este necesita, algo dentro de él se lo decía.

La situación era compleja, totalmente delicada y entendía de sobremanera la necesidad del resto de sus amigos de pedirle que utilizara lo poco de cordura que le quedaba. Pero no era tan sencillo.

Durante estos meses había visto la real cara del Dios Asgardiano, y no era la que él le mostraba a todo el mundo. Al contrario, con lo exasperante que el mismo llegaba a ser a veces, había demostrado ser un ser muy paciente, y hasta con buena voluntad, puesto que varias veces se había ofrecido a ayudarlo con la investigación que estaba llevando desde hace tiempo acerca de las variaciones físicas posibles en Asgard.

No tenía muchas salidas a decir verdad, pero realmente no podía, no quería dejar ir una extraña, pero amistad al fin y al cabo, aunque esta se hubiese formado en tan poco tiempo.

El Dios Asgardiano a su forma de ser, había sido un apoyo en los momentos en que se sintió deprimido. Dando por hecho, como base, su presentimiento, que varias de las discusiones estúpidas que habían tenido los días posteriores a eso habían sido con el solo objetivo de poder distraerlo.

Cuando ya se había formado un agujero bajo sus pies luego de dar tantas vueltas en el mismo lugar, Tony, se lanzó sobre uno de los sofás y miró atentamente a Loki.

Este estaba frente al gran ventanal que daba vista la ciudad, ventanal por el cual él había sido lanzado, gracias.

-¿Qué opinas? – notó extraña su voz.

-¿Puedo opinar? – respondía girándose hacia el genio, con una sonrisa ladeada en la boca. – No es como si tuvieras muchas opciones, Anthony, de todas formas es tu decisión, yo no puedo interferir en la elección que vayas a tomar.

-¿Por qué?, si hubiese sido cualquier otro habrías hecho lo posible por buscar una alternativa que te favoreciera a ti

-Este no deja de ser uno de esos casos, hombre de hierro, y sinceramente, manipularte, no me conviene.

Mientras hablaba, el Dios de las mentiras se aproximó al de ojos oscuros, agachándose hasta alcanzar su altura mientras afirmaba su peso en los reposabrazos del sofá.

-Dime que es lo que estás pensando – susurró a un palmo de su rostro- no – curvó aún más los labios formando una sonrisa socarrona. - dime porque aún no me has echado de tu casa.

Los ojos de Loki volvían a ser turquesa, mientras Tony nuevamente sentía como su cuerpo quedaba a merced del pelinegro.

-No lo sé – respondió sin poder impedirlo – me siento complicado, no es una decisión fácil de tomar, y aún no puedo saber por qué.

Loki se rio suavemente al ver como su hechizo hacía efecto al pelinegro de forma inmediata.

Desde pequeño y guiándose por el gran dicho popular ''mantén a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos aún más'' había tomado como estrategia el acercarse a su contrincante, formando lazos. Pero pasado el tiempo, una teoría tomó fuerza en su cabeza. Mientras mayor era la confianza que se depositaba en él, mayor era la fuerza o el daño que el hechizo causaba sobre la persona. Hasta el día de hoy, aún no dejaba de sorprenderle el maravilloso efecto que esto provocaba.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue ese mismo hecho, no había tenido ni siquiera necesidad de dejar salir la milésima parte de su energía para lograr que se produjera el efecto tan deseado. ¿Desde cuándo?, se preguntó, ¿cómo pudo ser?

Él sabía de antemano que Anthony no era una persona que llegara y confiara en cualquiera. ¿Cómo se pudo crear ese lazo en tan poco tiempo?

La verdad le sorprendió con una carcajada propia. Muy poco le tomaría llevar a cabo sus planes. Porque al parecer la ayuda, sin siquiera pensarlo, ya había llegado.

Tony le miró fijamente. Sabía que había algo de más, obviamente, se dijo a sí mismo, debe haber algo mal, el hecho de siquiera pensar en dejar a Loki en su morada, ya le daba el indicio de que algo no andaba bien, pero eso él ya lo entendía, lo que le preocupaba era lo que no sentía.

El miedo, la inseguridad, la ansiedad no estaban presente; ni si quiera cuando el mismo no era el dueño de su cuerpo.

-Ahora dime – habló mientras que con una de sus manos tomaba la cara del inventor para que le mirase fijamente. – que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, que piensas que es lo correcto, que quieres Anthony.

La voz sedosa lo dejó descolocado por minutos. Rogaba, en su fuero interno no hablar, que las palabras se atascaran. Sintió vergüenza sin saber por qué, sintió lágrimas correr por su rostro y no entendió el motivo.

La sonrisa de Loki se hizo dulce.

-Lo correcto es que te saque de aquí, no es seguro que no estés tramando nada, es peligrosa tu presencia y nada confiable, tendría que ser razonable, y pedirte que te marcharas, de hecho debo hacerlo. Lo que quiero es que te quedes, que esta amistad, si es que se puede llamar así, siga avanzado, quiero tener a alguien conmigo que sepa lo que es estar totalmente roto y volver a renacer de cenizas, quiero a un amigo que me enseñe lo que es sentir rencor, a no culparme, quiero saber para qué quieres mi ayuda, quiero ayudarte.

Su cuerpo fue manejable y apenas sintió sus piernas firmes se levantó del sofá y camino hacia donde minutos antes había estado el hechicero observando. Miró su reflejo en el cristal mientras suspiraba.

Las lágrimas no estaban, habían sido sólo una ilusión al parecer.

-Necesito pedirte que te vayas Loki, no es seguro ni para mí ni para ti que estés aquí. No quiero problemas, sólo quiero empezar a dedicarme a lo que sé que es lo correcto, y si tu presencia interfiere en eso, prefiero que no estés aquí.

El hijo adoptivo de Odín le miraba con una sonrisa, ambos habían tomado una buena decisión. Se acercó despacio y puso una mano en el hombro del moreno mientras le miraba por el reflejo del espejo.

-Esto no es una despedida Anthony, es sólo el comienzo, recuerda que necesito tu ayuda. Eso también es lo correcto.

El ingeniero sintió su pulso acelerar y antes de darse cuenta, Loki había desaparecido.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! :D primero quiero agradecer a las personas que ha dejado los comentarios, eso me alegra mucho. También quiero decir que ya he empezado a revisar la segunda parte de esta historia, y estoy entusiasmada por subirla, adelantando también que a esta le quedan sólo cuatro capítulos.

Para las personas que están ansiosas por saber que es lo que realmente planea Loki quiero dejarles la tranquilidad que lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.

Ahora y sin más demora, les dejo el de hoy.

Besos, Mask.

* * *

**_ARRIBA EN EL_**** AIRE**

No había vuelto a ver a Loki desde la penosa última vez, luego de que decidiera ''hacer lo correcto'', y desde ese instante era como si New York se encontrara en un foco apocalíptico. Desde los villanos más impensables hasta los nuevos con la gran cantidad de nombres más variopintos de los que había escuchado.

No era como si tuviesen una solución o si quiera una teoría de lo que estaba sucediendo, no era como si sus compañeros quisiesen compartir mucho de la información con él, ya que a pesar de que había hecho lo que el ojo omnipotente de Fury quería, la desconfianza persistía.

Pero si algo era lo que caracterizaba a Iron Man era el hecho de no darse por vencido.

Ni el poco apoyo, ni el extraño malestar que sentía en el pecho iban a lograr que el abandonase la misión.

El último de los desastres había ocurrido hoy a manos, o debería decir cabeza, del idiota de MODOK. Uno de los rayos ''superdestructivos'' que había lanzado habían dado directamente en el foco de poder de su armadura, el reactor, provocando un drenaje de energía a tierra y dejándolo con la armadura inservible. Con la única solución de que la energía se recargara con el tiempo.

El resto de Los Vengadores no se encontraba en mejores condiciones.

El Capitán América intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no caer frente al gran número de robots que seguía las órdenes del maníaco de MODOK, de la Viuda no había rastro y Banner estaba fuera del país, junto con Ojo de Halcón se encontraban en otra parte del mundo haciendo frente a una amenaza, que por lo que ahora veía, había sido enviado por el mismo demente con la finalidad de desviar atención y debilitar al grupo.

Con un gran estruendo pudo ver como el Capipaleta caía, demasiado dañado como para que su organismo modificado pudiese trabajar en la autocuración. Desde lejos se podía oír como el Helitransporte se dirigía hacia ellos, el plan B. Pero estaba bastante consiente de que esa ayuda no sería suficiente.

Estaba dando todo por perdido cuando un aura verde cubrió la totalidad del terreno donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla. El Capitán soltó un gruñido de rabia mientras a lo lejos se podía observar la silueta de la Viuda.

Lo que había provocado la nube verde, o más bien quién, miraba la situación con una mueca burlona pintada en el rostro.

-Loki, amigo, haz venido a deleitarte con la brillantez de mi plan.- Se escuchó la voz de MODOK retumbar en el lugar.

La gente que se encontraba shockeada a los alrededores dejó de gritar sin ningún motivo alguno, mientras que su armadura comenzaba a desprenderse de su cuerpo sin ninguna intervención de JARVIS.

-Maldición, mierda, mierda, mierda, JARVIS, dime que es algo que puedas solucionar.

-Lo siento señor, la armadura ha sido desactivada desde la Torre Stark, alguien ha ingresado en los programas de seguridad y yo ya no estoy a cargo.

-Santa mierda, lo que me faltaba… - murmuró con desagrado al momento en que la voz de Clint Barton le hacía saltar de la impresión.

-Al parecer necesitan un poquito de ayuda por aquí, ¿no lo crees Grandulón?

Las siluetas de sus compañeros de bando se asomaron a través del humo verde mientras uno de los rugidos de Hulk hacía retumbar el lugar.

La expresión de victoria de MODOK cambió al instante. El ingeniero no quitó de su vista al Dios de las Mentiras mientras el líder de los Vengadores se acercaba a él.

-Asombrosa entrada, ¿cierto?, bueno debo darle al Dios de los Locos un poco de crédito por eso – habló el arquero mientras le sonreía a distancia.

La mirada de MODOK, de forma automática de fijó en el Asgardiano, y antes de que si quiera pudiese idear un ataque salió disparado hacia atrás por culpa de una gran masa de energía proveniente del pelinegro.

-¡¿Le has llamado?! – cuestionó embravecido el capitán. –Sabía que no debíamos confiar en ti después de que te negaras la primera vez a echarlo de tu casa.

-No he vuelto a tener contacto con él desde lo que pasó en la Torre…- alcanzó a susurrar Anthony.

Una gran explosión llamó su atención, interrumpiendo una explicación que no tenía por qué dar.

Hacia ellos se acercaba el resto del equipo, Banner, ya guardando a Hulk en su escondite, le ofrecía una mano para ponerse de pie mientras que La Viuda apuntaba con una de sus armas a Loki y Rogers se erguía tan alto como era con clara intensión desafiante.

-Capi, Tasha, yo sobre todos no estaría de acuerdo con lo que voy a decir, pero es la verdad, el lunático nos salvó la vida al Gigantón y a mí, y luego nos trajo hasta aquí, no hay motivos para atacarle. Aunque luego de lo que pasó con los alienígenas quisiera con toda mi alma insertarle una flecha en cada ojo, pero lamentablemente no hay razones, ahora…

-Sólo su nombre es una razón, Barton – murmuró el Capitán mientras su mirada se mantenía fija en la del hechicero.

Este ignorando cualquier tipo de amenaza se aproximó hasta el cuerpo de Iron Man, quién se mantenía ajeno a la conversación mientras Banner le mantenía en pie con una mano sobre sus hombros y otra por la cintura.

-¿Estás bien?

Al escuchar el susurro que fue la voz de Loki, el ingeniero levantó la mirada, encontrándose con lo que intentaba ser una máscara de fría indiferencia pero que no alcanzaba a ocultar el sentimiento de preocupación. _¿Será verdadero?_

Asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba como a la discusión se unía Fury, quien bajaba del transporte volador. _¿En qué momento llegó?_

La máscara de Loki, ahora perfecta, le dio la cara al director de SHIELD, mostrando una gran sonrisa de superioridad. Antes de que alguno de los Vengadores pudiese decir algo, Fury, con algo de temor disfrazado de seguridad, colocó su mano sobre uno de los hombros del pelinegro.

-Gracias por salvar a mi equipo, supongo – dijo con incomodidad mientras bajaba el brazo ante la mirada desconfiada de Loki. – Aunque aún no termino de creerme que tú no tengas nada que ver con esto, pero como dice Barton, y es lamentable, te mereces el beneficio de la duda.

Todos se quedaron pasmados ante la reacción del hombre de piel morena, Tony miró al arquero mientras en su propia cara se formaba una sonrisa al observar como las ideas de comentarios sarcásticos cruzaban su cara, pero antes de que este si quiera pudiese hablar un trueno llenó el silencio en que se había convertido la ciudad.

-¡LOKI! – se escuchó el grito desde lo alto.

-Thor- susurró el hechicero entre un suspiro.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**_ROTO _**

El bando de los buenos apareció en una respiración en la Torre Stark, junto a ellos, con lágrimas en los ojos Thor miraba fijamente los de su hermano.

-No puedo creerlo, Loki, me lo prometiste… - susurró con dolor al momento en el que el pelinegro desviaba su vista al resto de Los Vengadores. Su mirada se detuvo en el millonario, y este entendiendo la muda petición vació la estancia, quedando sólo ambos hermanos y él.

Anthony observó como el Dios de las Mentiras se dejaba caer de pronto agotado sobre uno de los sofás. La luz de media tarde iluminaba la estancia, ingresando por los ventanales. Se podía observar, por el color, como en unos minutos más atardecería.

El dueño de casa regaló una última mirada a los hermanos y bajó a su taller.

Loki suspiró.

_La agonía_

Llevaba meses intentando darle lucha, buscando y buscando una solución, pero al parecer algo que le permitiese mantenerse en pie y conservar lo que el más preciaba, no existía.

Luego del intento de invasión a manos de los Chitauri; el Dios no se la llevó gratis. Como penitencia, el peor castigo que se le podía asignar a un hechicero cayó sobre él.

Era más que sabido que entre los Asgardianos la magia no era una gran cosa, pero teniendo en cuenta que él no tenía nada más, resultaba hasta un poco cruel que se le adjudicara esa forma de condena.

Muchos de los mismos integrantes del consejo, Asgardianos que acompañaban, aconsejaban y apoyaban las decisiones de Odín, no habían querido aceptar el castigo, en primera vuelta, pero como era de esperar, y por el miedo a las represalias de Odín, terminaron cediendo.

_Su padre_

No había mostrado nada del cariño que por años le había profesado, él sabía que, incluso, el veneno de serpiente en sus ojos hubiese sido un castigo más justo y menos cruel, pero este definitivamente no, esto sobrepasaba hasta sus propios límites.

El castigo consistía en desestabilizar el recipiente biológico de tal forma que la magia que él contenía, al no poder encontrar un punto de equilibrio o de control, comenzara a dañar su recipiente de forma progresiva hasta matarlo.

Bueno, puede que él muchas veces haya hablado de lo destructivo que era el mismo, pero definitivamente no era literal.

La única solución consistía en encontrar un recipiente digno, que su propia magia aceptara. Este recipiente debía estar puro, debía ser uno al que no tuviera ni que mentir ni manipular, al que con simples verdades, su magia pudiese ser absorbida.

Había pensado en una gran cantidad de gente, la suficiente con ''corazón de oro'' que pudiese prestarle una mano. Pero cuando los días avanzaban y la solución parecía estar más lejos que cerca, lo recordó. La forma en que el Hombre de Hierro le había hablado a la Bestia cuando le tenían encerrado en la máquina voladora. La forma en que su corazón dio un salto frente a las palabras del Soldado. Esa sensibilidad, esa lealtad era lo que su magia necesitaba.

Su idea fue confirmada cuando se presentó en su Torre, y este sin ni siquiera preguntar de qué se trataba, qué travesura tramaba, accedió a ayudarlo.

_La travesura_

La única forma en que su magia cambiara por gusto propio de recipiente, era cuando el actual se encontrase tan dañado que ya no pudiera contenerla; y para que esto sucediera, igual de trágico que en los cuentos que Madre les narraba cuando eran pequeños, él debía estar al borde de la muerte. Era ahí donde él tenía la esperanza de poder ejercer algo de control sobre ella para curarse, y que el mismo y su magia sobrevivieran.

Todo eso debió haber ocurrido hoy, durante el ataque de MODOK – del cual él sabía pero no era partícipe- pero las cosas se precipitaron y no fue posible.

Su hermano, frente a la nula respuesta se giró para mirar por el gran ventanal, como tantas veces él mismo había hecho.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de forma silenciosa por el rostro del mayor mientras que no comprendía como había sido posible que las cosas llegaran a este punto.

Tenía claro que el plazo para el cambio de contenedor se acababa, sabía que quedaban, con suerte, cerca de dos días para que la propia magia de su hermano lo matara, y al parecer, por el cansancio que se reflejaba en los orbes del pelinegro aún no había encontrado un recipiente digno.

Había intentado hacer cambiar de opinión a Padre, pero ni por mucho que había implorado había sido posible. Este estaba empecinado en acabar por una vez con el mayor problema, según él, al que se había enfrentado.

Le había sorprendido la frialdad con la que se había expresado la última vez, repitiendo más de una vez que prefería mil veces la muerte de Loki antes de poner en peligro, nuevamente, a alguno de los nueve reinos. Todo esto obviamente de espaldas a la única persona en el reino que ayudaría por cuenta propia a su hermano, Madre.

Se giró nuevamente para darle cara al pelinegro, este al sentir la fuerza de su mirada levantó la propia y la mantuvo por un rato.

Thor quedó anonadado al ver con la vulnerabilidad que su hermano le miraba, casi igual a cuando este tenía pesadilla y él se metía en su cama para consolarle cuando eran niños.

-Me lo prometiste – repitió – prometiste que no te rendirías…

-No me he rendido, soquete – respondió el pelinegro con una mueca de burla.

El Dios del trueno al escuchar el insulto se sintió un poco mejor, quizá todo no estuviese perdido y las cosas pudiesen salir bien.

-He encontrado a alguien, un recipiente, pero por muy irónico que suene, aún no encuentro el momento oportuno para decírselo; o mejor dicho, para ponerme lo suficiente en peligro como para que mi magia actúe por cuenta sola.

El Dios del Caos, frente a la mirada interrogante del rubio dirigió una sutil mirada hacia el camino que había seguido el genio antes de abandonar la sala.

El dueño del martillo levanto las cejas en señal de entendimiento.

-El Hombre de Hierro – dijo mientras la armadura que protegía su cuerpo desaparecía dado paso a un atuendo más casual. – No es que juzgue tus decisiones, pero ¿por qué él, hermano?

-No juzgas mis decisiones, _ahora_ – dijo mientras su sonrisa se hacía sincera. Al igual que el rubio su atuendo de combate desapareció, dando origen a unos simples pantalones de tela negro con una camisa blanca.- No lo sé a decir verdad, ni si quiera se me ocurrió en primera instancia, sabes, lo único que tengo claro es que fue mi magia quien lo escogió, mi subconsciente. Todo el tiempo que he estado aquí en Midgard lo he estado sopesando, intentado encontrar una respuesta clara, pero siempre que pienso en ello, de forma automática recuerdo el cuento que Frigga nos contaba acerca de las almas gemelas, ¿recuerdas?; aquella que no necesariamente debía ser una pareja sexual, si no la que complementaba a tu alma, llenaba tus vacíos, tan simple como un amigo.

-Él me tendió una mano cuando yo le estaba amenazando – explicó luego de un rato de silencio – El aceptó ayudarme cuando nuestros amigos de la infancia ni si quiera quisieron dar la cara cuando los busqué. Creo que más que cualquier otra cosa, esa es la razón.

- A decir verdad, hermano, siempre creí que esa historia era cierta. Por más que tú tendías a bajarle el perfil explicando y explayándote en razones de por qué no era lógico, algo dentro de mí decía que era verídica. Pero, hermano, por otra parte, que el hijo de Stark haya accedido a ayudarte sin pedir nada a cambio me parece sorprendente, el no da la imagen de ser como una persona desinteresada y de buen alma sería, y por lo que he oído hablar de sus compañeros acerca de él no me queda claro cómo es que pudiste calar tan profundo en su ser.

- Él es un hombre roto, Thor, muchos de nosotros lo somos, pero él lo es aún más. Tiene mil y una razones para estar más roto que yo y eso es decir poco.

El silencio inundó la estancia mientras ambos hermanos miraban el cielo de la ciudad, ya empezando a oscurecerse.

-Creo que deberías hablar con él hoy, si dices que él es como tú piensas, quizá las cosas no salgan mal… No pueden salir mal Loki, no después de luchar tanto para recuperar a mi hermano y que cuando lo tenga de vuelta me lo vuelvan a quitar…

-Tranquilo Thor, eso no pasara – sonrió sinceramente el Dios de las travesuras mientras que veía como su hermano desaparecía.

Como un susurro se escuchó en la estancia un ''adiós'' y un ''te quiero, hermano''.

_El corazón_

El genio llevaba cerca de dos horas intentando comerse los nervios. Sabía que ambos Asgardianos estaban conversando en la plaza superior, y ese era el problema, lo sabía. Lo que provocaba unas irremediables ganas de subir a espiar aunque sea tras una puerta para poder saciar un poco su curiosidad.

Pero sabía, también, que no debía, que la forma en que el Dios del Trueno había abordado a su hermano menor no había sido para discutir o pelear, al parecer.

Le había costado un mundo lograr convencer a Fury y al resto de Los Vengadores que las cosas en la Torre estaría bien aunque ellos se fuera, que con Thor ahí, el mismo no corría peligro, pero tenía claro que las preocupación que rondaba la cara de sus compañeros no era por él, era para él. Ellos aún seguían pensando que podía traicionarlos.

No los culpaba, vale que él no era un santo, pero no era tampoco como si de un de repente quisiera pasarse al lado oscuro y hacerle competencia a Darth Vader.

Volvió a mirar el reloj, por enésima vez en los últimos quince minutos y con un suspiro se rindió.

Subió los pocos escalones que le separaban de la sala de estar, quedando cara a cara frente a… una sala vacía.

Ni Loki ni Thor se encontraban en la estancia.

Genial- pensó – me quedaré con la duda.

La sala se encontraba a oscuras, sólo la luz del anochecer iluminaba la estancia dando a ciertas sombras un parecer algo terrorífico. Caminó directamente hasta el gran ventanal que daba paso al cielo de New York cuando tres disparos resonaron en la habitación.

Sintió un dolor quemante desde su hombro hasta su mano cuando tres disparos más sonaron y el gran ventanal se quebró.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS por todos los reviews, me alegran mucho. Esperando que este capítulo les aya gustado. Un abrazo gigante y cuénteme que les pareció. Mask.**

**Reviews? **


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA A TODOS...**

**ANTES DE COMENZAR CON EL CAPÍTULO, QUERÍA PEDIR DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA, NO ESTABA EN MIS PLANES QUE ME DESCONECTARAN EL INTERNET D:**

**BUENO, AHORA YA VAN APARECIENDO LOS ÚLTIMOS DETALLES, CON ESTE CAPÍTULO PUBLICADO YA FALTAN DOS Y LA HISTORIA TERMINA, ADEMÁS ACLARAR QUE DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE LOS CAPÍTULOS SERÁN MÁS LARGOS. TAMBIÉN QUISIERA DISCULPARME POR CUALQUIER FALTA O PALABRA MAL ESCRITA, MI DISLEXIA NO ME HA DEJADO MUY FÁCIL EL ESCRIBIR Y REVISAR.**

**CON RESPECTO A LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTE FIC, SUBIRÉ EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO EL PRIMERO DE ENERO. LES RECUERDO QUE ESE SI TENDRÁ FROSTIRON EXPLÍCITO.**

**AHORA, A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO SUS REVIEWS, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, SOBRE TODO POR SEGUIR A PESAR DE MIS DEMORAS Y POR LAS BUENAS VIBRAS Y CRÍTICAS.**

**YA, SIN MÁS PÉRDIDAS DE TIEMPO, EL CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

**_¿TRAIDOR?_**

_Le empujaron fuertemente por la espalda para forzarle a caminar más rápido. Su cabello se agitó un poco por el viento que se formaba al moverse. A su lado, Ojo de Halcón le afirmaba por el brazo herido, haciéndole emitir, sin querer, quejidos de dolor._

_Llegaron a una de las celdas de emergencia con las que contaba el Helitransporte, mientras sin ninguna delicadeza el Arquero le arrojaba dentro._

Sintió un millón de cosas a la vez cuando su conciencia volvió a salir a la superficie. No estaba ni en su mullida cama, ni con sus suaves sábanas ni con la gloriosa voz de JARVIS despertándole. _NO_. Se encontraba en una cama dura, con una almohada que hacía querer sacarse el cuello del cuerpo y con un incesante pitido, el causante de su lucidez.

Terminó por abrir los ojos, al momento se arrepintió de hacerlo. La luz de la habitación le hacía imposible sentirse cómodo.

En uno de sus costados y apoyados de forma realmente incómoda, se encontraba parte de su equipo durmiendo.

El más cercano a él, Bruce, se encontraba dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón de la –no mullida- cama. Más atrás, apoyado en la pared y sentado en el suelo, el Capi paleta dormía con la cabeza gacha; y por último, con uno de los pies saliendo por la parte inferior del sofá y una de las manos tocando el suelo, Thor se hacía espacio en un lugar que claramente no era lo suficientemente grande para él.

Rio suavemente arrepintiéndose en el acto al sentir como un dolor de incomodidad surgió desde su abdomen. Fue ahí cuando lo recordó.

Luego de sentir la quemazón de los dos primeros disparos que dieron en la parte superior de su cuerpo, sintió como el gran ventana – su favorito y con el que tiene grandes fetiches, si le preguntan. Se rompía, saltando las partes directamente hacia él, dando algunas contra du torso, en ese instante, cuando sintió uno de los pedazos de vidrio rozar su cuello, fue consciente de que uno de los otros balazos seguidos le había dado cerca del abdomen, el más grave, por lo que se veía. El impacto de estos más el fuerte ruido le hizo caer sentado frente a lo que era la gran ventana. El simplemente dejándose llevar por el instinto y apretando con todas sus fuerzas la herida del abdomen.

Es consciente que llamó a JARVIS, y que este le aseguró que el equipo venía hace mucho en camino. La lluvia de balas no cesó en ningún instante, pero, al parecer, cuando su atacante se dio cuenta que le había herido, había decidido cambiar el arma, momento que le dio de tiempo para poder moverse tras una de las paredes más cercanas y refugiarse.

Es consciente también que en el momento en que su espalda tocó la muralla y el luchaba por no caer en la inconciencia, un angustiado Roger se dirigía hacia él, mientras que Fury, desplegaba una parte de sus hombres para registrar el lugar y Barton se acercaba discretamente a la ventana y luego de un rato enfundaba su arco y disparaba.

Supone entonces que luego de eso, sus ojos se cerraron.

-Joder, Tony, estás despierto.

Fue la frase que le sacó de sus pensamientos, Banner, al parecer un poco sedado, a su lado movía las manos frenéticamente intentado ser útil para algo. Al escuchar la voz del miembro con problemas de ira, la vena protectora de Steve se activó en el instante. Los grandes ojos azules se fijaron en los despiertos de Tony mientras hablaba.

-Calma, Doctor, llamaré a la enfermera y de paso a Fury.

Antes de salir totalmente de la habitación, el mayor golpeó suavemente una de las piernas de Thor, logrando que este despertara de forma brusca.

-Hombre de metal, es un alivio verte nuevamente con los ojos abiertos.

Anthony sonrió a la pinta de inocente que tenía el Asgardiano, sus pensamientos llevándolo inconsciente mente al nombre del otro extranjero, pero antes de poder analizar cualquier cosa a cabalidad, unos gritos le sobresaltaron.

Giró su cabeza hacia el Hulk mientras este miraba entre divertido y curioso un espacio fijo de la puerta.

-Le hemos dicho a Fury que les dejara entrar, pero se ha puesto complicado, a decir verdad no me extrañaría que en los siguientes minutos terminara atravesando esa pared.

-¿A quiénes te refieres, Bruce?

Sorprendido de como sonaba su misma voz intentó llevar una de sus manos a su garganta, detenido inmediatamente por una de las manos del científico.

-Has estado un día inconsciente, Tony, nos has preocupado más de lo normal.

-¿Un día completo?

-Casi dos días, si contamos lo que quedaba del día que te atacaron, casi dos días de incansable tortura escuchando gritos – explicó mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa. – Perdiste mucha sangre, amigo, pensábamos que no sobrevivirías. Y entonces llegaron ellos y él y Fury y comenzaron a discutir, y no le dejaron actuar, ella se puso histérica y entonces él…

-Calma, Bruce, que ni entiendo a lo que te refieres.

El otro soltó un bufido disgustado mientras Thor se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba en una de las sillas que había a su lado.

-Afuera se encuentra el Hombre de la Furia, una mujer de pelo color fuego, un hombre de piel morena y mi hermano. – comenzó a detallar – cuando nos enteramos de tan lamentable suceso, El Soldado pensó que era conveniente darles aviso, al mismo tiempo que ellos llegaron Loki apareció. Fue en ese instante cuando el hombre de piel morena se negaba a dejarle entrar y la pelirroja apoyaba su decisión, comenzando desde ese día una batalla campal de gritos e insultos, entonces cuando el Hombre de la Furia se enteró no prohibió el paso a los tres.

-¡Wow! – exclamó con poco aire Tony.

-Estas me las pagarás, Tony. De alguna forma vas a tener que recompensarme el escuchar tanto inculto barato- dijo un Bruce Banner que se balanceaba suavemente en la silla, para luego soltar una gran carcajada.

-Amigo, ¿estás drogado? – Preguntó el genio con una sonrisa maléfica.

-Sep.

-Eso lo explica…

Antes de que pudiese seguir creando un plan mental para sacar datos con los cuales después poder molestar al científico la puerta se abrió dando paso a quienes estaba afuera.

El primero en ingresar fue El Soldado, quien se apoyó en una de las paredes del fondo con aspecto cansado. A él le siguió una súper emocionada Pepper con lágrimas en los ojos, que se lanzó directamente a sus brazos.

Él no se esperaba realmente esa reacción, no es como si hubiesen vuelto a hablar después de lo ocurrido en la Torre, pero de igual forma, no es como si el aún se encontrase molesto por la situación, y todos lo sabían, no es como si pudiese engañar a su equipo si ni siquiera podía engañarse él mismo.

Con mucho cuidado por la presencia de las intravenosas en sus manos colocó suavemente una de ellas en la cabeza que Potts escondía en su cuello.

Ella levantó la mirada, con los ojos más cristalinos que había visto y besó suavemente su mejilla.

-Me alegra que estés bien- susurró mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa sincera.

Sonrisa que él respondió.

La asistente de Tony Stark se apartó para ubicarse al costado de su actual pareja, y dar espacio para la siguiente persona.

Lo primero que sintió Anthony, fue un gran dolor en el hombro, lugar donde el puño moreno de Rhodey impactó.

-No me vuelvas a dar estos sustos, hombre, que casi por tu culpa escupo el té en la cara de la Reina de Inglaterra cuando me dieron la noticia – susurró al momento en que ponía una de sus manos en el mismo lugar golpeado.

-¿Lo siento? – alcanzó a susurrar antes de que la penúltima persona le interrumpiera.

-De sentirlo, debes sentirlo, estúpido mortal, por tu culpa me he llevado un susto de muerte.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los serios de Loki quien entraba a la habitación frente a la mirada ceñuda del militar y su asistente.

-Fury… - comenzó a hablar esta cuando la mano del Capitán América se posó sobre su hombro para atraerla más hacia su cuerpo antes de hablar.

-Fury dijo que no había problema que él ingresara. Tenía que ser justo, si entraban ustedes él también…

Pero lo único que Anthony logró hacer fue escuchar parte de la conversación. Sus ojos, al igual que su concentración, fija en el Dios que se acercaba a paso suave hacia su cama y que le enviaba una mirada envenenada a Rhodes. Entendiendo el mensaje, este se alejó de forma pausada para darle espacio al mayor.

-Estás aquí- afirmó Tony.

Los ojos verdes de Loki brillaron con travesura mientras en su boca se asomaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es que te saco de un problema y en menos de un día terrestre te metes en otro? – dijo mientras la burla se hacía presente en su sonrisa.

-Definitivamente es mi karma, Loks, o si no, no me lo explico.

La suave risa que salió desde dentro del pecho de Loki le dejó estático. Era una sincera. Todos los presentes miraron asombrados como la sonrisa del susodicho se hacía más amplia cuando el brazo de Thor pasó de forma protectora sobre sus hombros al momento en que se ubicó a su costado.

-Creo que es momento de dejarlo descansar, habló de improviso Fury.- Necesita reponerse para poder patearle el culo a la persona que le atacó.

Un gran estruendo de risas se escuchó en la habitación.

-Definitivamente- dijo el Capitán- más ahora que la otra parte del equipo ha hecho tu trabajo encontrando al culpable.

Un aura misteriosa rodeó sus palabras, mientras que cada deo de los presentes se iba despidiendo.

Luego del gran abrazo de Pepper y la promesa de Rhodey de grabar a Bruce, en la sala quedaron sólo Fury y Loki.

_La verdad_

-Tienes una hora – habló de repente de forma seria el director de SHIELD.

Loki asintió con la cabeza ante la mirada confundida de Tony.

Cuando el de piel morena salió de la habitación cerrando tras él la puerta el mayor tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

-Antes que nada, Hombre de Hierro, quiero que recuerdes que aceptaste ofrecerme tu ayuda. Y es ahora que necesito que me la des.

La expresión de confusión de Tony se hizo aún más grande cuando el Gigante de Hielo habló.

-Luego del fallido ataque a Midgard, mi padre me penalizó. Me dio un castigo peor que las torturas que tú sufriste en tu secuestro. Me estoy muriendo, Tony, día a día. Ahora sólo me quedan horas. Mi propia magia me está matando…

-¡¿Y me lo vienes a decir ahora, cuando según tú ya casi no queda tiempo…?!, Dios, has estado no sé cuantos meses en la Tierra y ahora sacas el tema, claro, cuando estoy atado, por fuerza mayor, a una cama y puedo hacer mucho. Bien pensado Rudolph.

-No hay mucho que hacer, Tony, hay sólo una solución, pero como están las cosas, es muy arriesgado. Ninguno de nosotros podríamos soportarlo.

-¿Nosotros…? ¿cuál es tu solución, Loki? – preguntó casi con miedo.

-La única forma en que mi magia no me liquide, y de paso sobreviva, es cambiándola de recipiente. Tu sabes la típica historia del corazón puro que salva al villano, le libera de su culpa.

Los ojos de Anthony brillaron con entendimiento, y en su cara apareció la chispa de comprensión.

-Tú quieres… yo… ¿magia?

-Sé que no te puedo exigir nada, de hecho es una de las reglas para yo poder salvarme, el no manipularte. Pero, en realidad es lo más preciado que tengo, y aunque yo muriera realmente quisiera que esta parte de mí, mi real esencia no se perdiera.

_El petitorio._

-Te lo pido como amigo, Tony, por favor, _por favor_, guarda mi magia, guarda mi tesoro.

La habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio, sólo se escuchaba el pitar de las máquinas.

No era mucho a lo que debía cuestionar, pero debía decir que no se esperaba esto. Él sabía lo que era que a un hombre le quitaran lo más preciado, pero nunca… Dios.

Asintió antes de darle más vueltas. Miró a los ojos al Dios y sin predecirlo una gran explosión se escuchó en el lugar. Las luces se apagaron y sin darse cuenta se encontraba totalmente curado, con su traje y con Loki a su costado enfrentando a una sombra que se observaba a través de la nube de polvo que se había producido.

Cuando le vio la cara puede decir que nunca lo pensó…

* * *

_**Reviews?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A mis queridas lectoras muchísimas gracias por haberme seguido hasta hoy. Hoy es el día en que la mayoría de las preguntas serán contestadas - creo(?- y que quedarán aún más interrogantes. **

**Sin más distracciones...**

* * *

**_EL FINAL_**

**_~Le empujaron fuertemente por la espalda para forzarle a caminar más rápido. Su cabello se agitó un poco por el viento que se formaba al moverse. A su lado, Ojo de Halcón le afirmaba por el brazo herido, haciéndole emitir, sin querer, quejidos de dolor._**

**_Llegaron a una de las celdas de emergencia con las que contaba el Helitransporte, mientras sin ninguna delicadeza el Arquero le arrojaba dentro. ~_**

_No tenía ni idea como había llegado a estas circunstancias. Lo último que recordaba había sido ser lanzada a la otra parte del campo de batalla por el royo emitido por MODOK._

_Frente a ella, Barton, la miraba fijamente. Sus ojos resplandeciendo más de lo normal._

_El fuerte mareo que le sobrevino, acompañado con el dolor de cabeza, le hicieron llevan instintivamente las manos a sus sienes, movimiento impedido por unas esposas que le mantenían fija a él cabecero de la cama._

_Ojo de Halcón la miraba suspicaz, como no creyendo lo que ocurría._

_-Clint, ¿qué demonios…?_

_Su intento de interrogación fue detenida al momento en que sentía una descarga eléctrica recorrer totalmente su cuerpo. No pudo evitar el grito que salió de sus labios. Ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente…._

_Cuando ya creía que no podría soportar, observó con terror como Clint Barton sonreía de forma maníaca al momento en que sus ojos se volvían totalmente negros. _

_La habitación cambió. Ya no era una de las celdas de SHIELD, era un lugar ubicado en alguna de las alcantarillas de la ciudad, y quien le miraba, al pie de la cama, era un algo sin forma, con dos rubíes como ojos que brillaban dándole una imagen perturbadora._

_-Ni siquiera lo notaste – se escuchó la voz maníaca de MODOK desde alguna de las esquinas de la habitación._

_Giró su cabeza a la derecha, intentando enfocar, con las pocas fuerzas que le retenían, intentando entender a que se refería._

_No fue sino hasta que escucho una voz sumamente conocida proveniente de lo que parecía ser la entrada al lugar cuando entendió lo que sucedía. __**No, él no.**_

_No pudo evitar que entrara al lugar, no pudo evitar que llegara hasta ella y no se diese cuenta de los individuos que les acompañaban en la habitación. Lo único que sí pudo evitar, fue la emboscada que se le venía encima. Con tantos años de entenderse solo con una mirada pudo advertirle, pero no fue capaz de mantenerse consiente para ver lo que sucedía. Sintió una gran explosión, un calor infernal, su nombre en voz de grito y luego nada._

_Sólo una voz que se mantenía en su cabeza. La voz que le ordenaba como moverse, que hacer. La única de la que era consiente. No había bien ni mal, recuerdos, ni siquiera la pizca de los sentimientos que le recordaban de vez en cuando, al mirarle a los ojos, lo que no pudo ser, lo mal que ella lo hizo y lo pronto que él se aburrió. Su incondicionalidad, su confianza y su apoyo desaparecieron. Estaba presente sólo la voz. _

_Luego de eso, todo era negro y una sonrisa lunática._

**~ Las luces se apagaron y sin darse cuenta se encontraba totalmente curado, con su traje y con Loki a su costado enfrentando a una sombra que se observaba a través de la nube de polvo que se había producido.**

**Cuando le vio la cara puede decir que nunca lo pensó… ~**

La Viuda Negra se alzaba imponente entre la gran cantidad de polvo que había en suspensión.

-Tiene que ser una broma- murmuró el genio.

Los propulsores presentes en la parte inferior del traje le hicieron elevarse, al tiempo que veía como la magia verde proveniente de Loki, le elevaba a él también.

No era común lo que veía en los ojos de esa mujer. Dentro de ella no había nada racional… Estaba vacía, y, cuando su magia se acercaba, lo único que podía percibir era como un aura negra la rodeaba, impidiéndole adentrarse más en lo que le sucedía.

Miró hacia su costado, donde la voz metálica de Iron Man no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tenía entendido que era una de las más antiguas, en cuanto a los Avengers refiere, sabía que esa mujer tenía una historia pasada, joder que se lo había sacado en cara la única vez que habló con ella, pero ahora mismo era como si toda su historia fuese reducida a un vórtice negro.

Sus ojos, dilatados a más no poder, no reaccionaban frente a ningún estímulo, y de sus manos salía una especie de humo negro que se desprendía de una concentración de energía del mismo color.

Tenía claro que no había muchas posibilidades, incluso para él mismo que era mucho más poderoso de lo que cualquiera pudiese creer.

Disimuladamente tocó una pequeña piocha en forma de rayo que se encontraba en la solapa de su hombro izquierdo; rogando por que el mensaje llegara a tiempo.

Se puso en posición de ataque al ver como Tony lanzaba el primero. La sorpresa les inundó a ambos cuando vieron como todo lo que era lanzado rebotaba con una especie de escudo invisible.

La cara de la Viuda Negra acrecentó su sonrisa al percibir sus miedos.

-Sé a lo que has venido, Loki, y no dejaré que cometas tu cometido.

En ese instante comprendió quién le mandaba el mensaje. Un dolor profundo nació desde la base de su estómago hasta anudarse en su garganta, haciéndole emitir un leve quejido.

Las manos de Tasha comenzaron a brillar con más ahínco mientras se elevaba. Un fuerte viento a su alrededor se levantó, creando del inicio del ataque de la vengadora un espectáculo de ver.

Desde fuera de lo que era el hospital que SHIELD se escuchó como un trueno hizo vibrar el lugar.

Frente a ellos se presentaba el resto de Los Vengadores, incluyendo a un muy dañado Clint Barton y a Fury.

Todos atacaron al mismo tiempo, y al mismo punto; o eso creyeron.

La imagen de la Viuda se multiplicó de tal forma que les fue superando en número en muy poco tiempo.

Los esfuerzos que se hacían en el bando de los buenos resultaban hasta patéticos. Cualquier intento de ataque a la Viuda original era repelido por el escudo y mientras más hologramas de viudas matasen, más aparecían.

En un momento de descuido, mientras se encargaba de evitar que alguna de las copias se acercara a su hermano, o a Stark, Romanoff, la original, le lanzo uno de sus ataques directo al punto medio entre sus omóplatos.

-Mala idea darle la espalda – susurró para el mismo Loki.

El desastre era inevitable. Las fuerzas de los Vengadores mermaban al pasar del tiempo. Ni siquiera con la ayuda de los agentes de SHIELD y de los reclutas a prueba para los Vengadores, se podía contener la situación.

Lo que llamaba la atención al gentío en general, era el hecho de que al parecer, lo que la mujer ''poseída'' quería eliminar, se encontraba dentro de la habitación, porque todas las veces que tuvo la oportunidad de expandir el ataque hacia el exterior fue rechazada.

Sus principales focos, al menos de la viuda real, parecían ser Tony Stark, Capitán América y Loki.

Uno de los grandes rayos de Thor, de esos que provocaban daño letal, entró por el techo de lo que quedaba del lugar, dando por muertas más de la mitad de las copias, quedando en batalla la original y dos más.

Al ver un halo de esperanza, el bando de los buenos, incrementó la fuerza de ataque mientras que entre ellos mismos intentaban proteger a los únicos focos de ataque dentro del grupo.

El escudo del Capitán América dio nuevamente en uno de los clones, haciendo que este desapareciera y le golpeara a traición por la espalda.

El resto de los vengadores y Loki, intentaba contener a la que ellos creían la Viuda original, desatando todo su poder contra la pelirroja.

Stark, quedó cara a cara con la que parecía ser el clon. Al contrario que la original, esta tenía los ojos completamente **negros **y mientras esquivaba cada andada de misiles que le lanzaba, se reía. Llegó el momento en el que otra de las descargas eléctricas procedentes del cielo, dio a dos de las tres mujeres presentes en la habitación, dejando por un momento aturdido y distraído a parte del equipo por la intensidad del ruido.

Mal momento, pensó la misma Viuda original, que estaba siendo electrocutada, cuando, sin que nadie lo notase lanzó un último ataque antes de que sus copias desaparecieran y ella cayera rendida al suelo.

En el momento en que todos pensaron ''victoria'' la sala era reinada por un silencio absoluto, siendo este roto por el sonido de un derrumbe.

El giro de cabezas fue casi sincronizados. Lo que quedaba del salón se llenó de murmullos apagados al comprender la magnitud de la situación. Gemidos de angustia e incredulidad salía de la boca de los Vengadores cuando observaron la situación.

Bajo una gran cantidad de tierra y escombros, con la armadura abollada y el casco en cualquier lugar menos en el que corresponde, Iron Man yacía, aparentemente, inconsciente.

Al coro de expresiones ahogadas se sumó el movimiento de pasos rápidos para intentar sacar al cuerpo de los escombros.

Fue al final, el Hulk, y haciendo gala de su fuerza, quien pudo sacar la última parte de pared que hacía sobre el científico. Y para horror de todos. Este estaba consiente.

Con mucha más delicadeza de la que es atribuible a un personaje de su tamaño, el monstruo verde lo dejo en el piso, a los pies de Loki, lugar donde el resto de los compañeros del Vengador se reunieron al instante.

De su boca salía gran cantidad de sangre, mientras que su tez estaba pálida. Escucharon como uno de ellos tropezaba y sin darse cuenta, el Capi paleta y Thor, le habrían paso a un muy desnudo Banner.

-La última parte que cayó sobre él, hizo que las abolladuras que ya tenía el traje en la espalda se hiciera más profundo, llegando a romper el material – dijo mientras intentaba que su amigo enfocara la vista en el – Tony, sé que estás cansado – acotó al momento en el que vio que los ojos del genio comenzaban a cerrarse – Pero necesito saber si es que sientes algo… ¿puedes mover alguna extremidad? – pregunto casi con temor.

Tony Stark, entre la nebulosa que provocaba el dolor, logró entender la pregunta. Y en ese momento, cuando fue a negar con la cabeza, se percató de lo que probable, e inconscientemente, ya sabía. No podía.

Sentía como más sangre salía de su boca y si no se equivocaba era lo mismo que salía por sus ojos y nariz. La cosa no pintaba bien.

Quizá este era el castigo que merecía. Después de todo, cuántas vidas cayeron, de una forma casi parecida, por las armas que el mismo inventaba. Era lo justo. Era tiempo de cerrar los ojos.

Las defensas de Loki cayeron al darse cuenta que, entre las lágrimas de sangre, había caído una real. No podía, no podía, no podía, no…

El grito estruendoso del moreno que también ocupaba una armadura fue quien le devolvió a la realidad. A su alrededor todos con la cabeza gacha, sin intentar siquiera disimular las lágrimas que caían de sus rostros.

El que su hermano le pusiera una mano en el hombro, como muestra de afecto.

El darse cuenta que una de sus manos se encontraba sobre el reactor del hombre.

El darse cuenta que el reactor aún brillaba y que sus emociones provocaban que fuera del lugar se desatara una lluvia irrefrenable con un frío aterrador, le hizo pensar con la cabeza fría.

Si podía, podía funcionar.

Frente a la mirada sorprendida de todos, libreó parte de su magia logrando que todos salieran disparados hacia la pared más próxima.

Desvaneció la armadura del cuerpo de Tony, sin querer ver el estado de este, y rápidamente, con una mano retiró el reactor.

Fue en ese entonces que se dio cuenta.

Aún respira. Frase que se oyó como un grito pero que en realidad fue un murmullo.

Sabía que había una posibilidad de que no funcionara, que él mismo debía estar gravemente herido para que su magia migrara por si sola. ¿Pero que no estaba muriendo ya?

No se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como la única… la única persona que le brindó una mano se alejaba, se iba, le abandonaba.

Dejó de resistirse y entonces sintió como el dolor que había estado acumulando por tanto tiempo se hacía más intenso. Un grito de dolor se escapó de sus labios al mismo tiempo que de sus manos millones de hebras de distinto tonos de verde y turquesa, migraban al agujero que había en el centro del pecho del hombre.

No retiró la mano del lugar hasta que sintió que nada más quedaba dentro de él. Fue entonces cuando se percató de una mancha de sangre que había sobre una parte del pecho del genio que antes no estaba ahí. Extrañado miró la mano que aún mantenía el reactor y se sorprendió al ver sangre saliendo desde sus dedos. La mano que se encontraba sobre el lugar de encaje de reactor se encontraba de la misma forma.

Pasó su antebrazo por la cara y se dio cuenta que esta también manaba de su nariz.

Sabiendo a que se refería esta señal, actuó de forma rápida para devolver el reactor a su lugar. Este brilló de forma inmediata, y en cosas de segundo fue apreciable a simples ojos como el cuerpo del inventor comenzaba a recuperarse, manteniendo una respiración constante.

Antes de caer, sintió los brazos de su hermano rodeándolo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Por qué tu no mejoras?...

-Fue muy tarde, hermano – habló de forma lenta – es imposible que mi cuerpo pueda recuperarse.

Al momento en que terminó de hablar, vio como al mayor se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

- Tú sabes quién hizo esto, ¿verdad?

Asintió suavemente con la cabeza al sentirse casi incapaz de decir mucho.

-Confío en que sabrás explicarle a tus compañeros lo que ha sucedido – su voz apagándose cada vez más- confío en que le des las gracias – su voz casi inexistente – confío en que te cuidaras de Odín. Gracias por todo, Thor.

Los parpados del pelinegro cayeron y sus latidos, al igual que su respiración se detuvieron.

La lluvia fuera del lugar mermó mientras el resto de los agentes de SHIELD llegaban con el transporte. Nadie más habló.


	8. Chapter 8

Ahora** sí, un agradecimiento cómo es merecido. A las personas que me siguieron hasta el final y que soportaron atrasos, intrigas y un primer trabajo. Muchas gracias por las buenas vibras y los reviews; y nos vemos en la segunda parte. **

**Besos, Mask.-**

* * *

**_¿ESTE ES TU FIN?_**

Dentro de la habitación de la nueva clínica de SHIELD, el grupo terminaba de despedirse de un inconsciente Tony Stark.

Thor, siendo el último en irse, le miró por última vez antes de apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta.

Luego de los desastrosos acontecimientos, habían abandonado el lugar. El cuerpo de la Viuda Negra para SHIELD, y el de Loki para Thor.

Después del traspaso de magia al otro contenedor, Tony Stark había dado muestras de mejorarse de forma más rápida, hasta que unos dos meses luego, la velocidad de recuperación disminuyó más de la mitad para preocupación de todos.

Preocupación que se volvió en intranquilidad y, por una parte alivio, cuando el Asgardiano les explico que el cuerpo también necesitaba adaptarse a la magia, y por lo dañado que estaba, era probable que le tomara un tiempo. El proceso sería concretado en el momento en que el Hombre de Hierro despertara.

Desde ese día, se le había habilitado una de las mejores habitaciones de la nueva clínica para mantener al Acorazado en coma. Habitación que se convertía en más de alguna vez, en una sede de reunión social, donde se juntaban todos.

Los daños que habían sido causados esn la Torre Stark, habían sido arreglados a mano de la supervisión de la siempre eficiente Pepper Potts, mientras que las otras plantas eran habilitadas para dar alojamiento al resto de los Vengadores. Proyecto que ella sabía que Tony tenía en mente.

Las únicas cosas que no fueron movidas, correspondían a las de Loki, que aún se encontraban en la habitación adicional en la planta del inventor.

Thor no había vuelto a Asgard desde entonces, no sabía cómo iba a afrontar lo que había hecho Odín por mantener el reino ''salvo''.

El resto sobrevivía como podía. Luego de la tragedia, habían logrado dar con MODOK, esta vez sí dándole la paliza que realmente requería y cobrándoselas una por una, sobre todo el Arquero.

La reunión del día presente, había sido precisamente para contarle aquello al genio, habían llegado temprano, todos con la adrenalina a tope y encontrándose de cara con una Señorita Potts que le regañó por la forma en que habían torturado al villano, para luego reírse junto a ellos.

Se habían marchado al anochecer, cuando la luna ya estaba ubicándose en su punto medio.

El último de los doctores de guardia, se internó en la habitación para hacer los últimos chequeos antes de dejar descansar totalmente al paciente.

Luego de cumplida su labor de revisar cada máquina, el hombre alto, pelo castaño, de tez pálida y porte elegante se sacó los anteojos que cubrían los brillante ojos verdes para ganarse frente a los pies de la cama del enfermo.

Las finas facciones de la cara resaltaron aún más su hermosura cuando este emitió una sonrisa sincera, antes de acercarse de forma lenta a la parte superior del cuerpo y poner una mano sobre el reactor.

Este al sentir el contacto, cambio el típico color blanco azulado para dar paso a un tono color púrpura.

Miles de pequeñas hebras púrpuras subieron por entre las marcadas venas del hombre durmiente hasta llegar a sus párpados, logrando que el comatoso abriera los ojos.

Los antes, normalmente café, ahora estaban velados por el mismo color del reactor, sólo un poco más transparente.

Tom, el doctor, retiró la mano del pecho del otro hombre y al instante los ojos se cerraron.

La sonrisa se amplió aún más antes de que el doctor Hiddleston volviera a ponerse los anteojos para tomar la carpeta olvidada a los pies de la cama y retirarse por la puerta de la habitación.

-Falta poco – murmuró antes de que una suave chispa púrpura saliera de sus manos.

Volvió repentinamente la cabeza hacia la habitación de la cual se estaba alejando, con los sentidos alerta, pero luego de eso siguió su camino mientras su porte y su cabello cambiaba.

Un hombre rubio con expresivos ojos verdes enfundado en una chaqueta de cuero con unos jeans desgastados se subía a una Chevy Impala del 67, un clásico.

-Definitivamente falta poco – volvió a reiterar cuando ajustó el espejo retrovisor, viendo en su reflejo al hombre pelinegro y de finas facciones.

El auto arrancó con un ronroneo.

* * *

_**REVIEWS?**_


End file.
